Come On, It's Christmas
by Scare You With My Ships
Summary: It's Christmas at the Black Order, and the day Mana died, can Link cheer Allen up, making him have the best Christmas of his life? Link/Allen: Fluff, Shonen-Ai [[Boy-Love]]


**Well, since my OTP is so low on fans, I'm deciding to take matters into my own hands. Those who like/love this pairing complain there isn't enough of them. Well I'm going to flood this site with Link x Allen for future generations to enjoy :3 And since my all-time favourite FanFiction has not updated for a long time, I will write these during the meantime. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own this series if my OTP has barely any FanArt or FanFiction about them.**

**Content: FLUFF. OOCness, obviously.**

**Theme: Christmas ((even though Christmas has passed for now))**

**~~#_#~~ Start ~~#_#~~**

"Walker, hurry up and finish your work. You must have these papers filled out so I can hand them in." Link nagged.

"Hey, if you have to hand them in, why don't you fill them them out as well then?. Please just give me some time, I'm almost finished anyway." Allen retorted.

"Fine. But don't take too long. The others are awaiting your arrival. It's Christmas remember?" The blond said.

"Oh yeah...the others are hosting a party aren't they. Are you going to go?" Allen replied, looking up from his work.

Link sighed. "Well... no I wasn't going to. I was just going to do a bit of reading while it was quiet. I presume you are going, yes?"

"I won't go if you're not going." Was Allen's immediate reply. Link paused for a moment. "Why's that, Walker?"

"I just won't. If you're not going to come to the party then I'm not going at all. I'll stay here with you." Allen huffed, pouting a little.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Well...I guess I could go to the party if you really want me too."

Allen jumped up out of his seat and threw his arms around Link. "Yay! Thank you!" He squeaked before recollecting himself and quickly going back to his paperwork. Link blushed. He'd never been hugged before.

'I must be imagining things. There is no way something so trivial as a hug could be so...comforting...' Link mused to himself before brushing off his jacket and making his way to the chair across from Allen and sitting down.

"How long do you have until you have completed your set work, Walker?" Link asked quietly. Allen looked up. "I have just one more question. Then I can get ready to go to the party." Allen replied happily. Link smirked. "Okay then."

Allen finished off his question and stood up, walking over to his cupboard he opened it and pulled out a set of clothing. "Link...aren't you going to get ready as well?" Allen asked. Link looked up, "Oh. I'll just go in what I'm wearing." he replied.

Allen frowned. "No that won't do. It's too formal to wear for Christmas. Come borrow some of my clothes." Allen told him. Link shook his head. "That wont be necessary. I'm fine with what I am wearing."

Allen picked out another shirt; one that was slightly larger than the ones he normally wore. "Link please wear it, it'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing!" He walked over to the older boy and placed the clothes on the others lap.

"...Fine." Link sighed. Allen smiled. "Thank you! Now...let's hurry up and get ready to go to the party." Link smirked, he felt an urge to reach out and ruffle the youngers hair. "Okay. Let's get ready." he replied.

Allen smiled and took off his shirt, not caring whether Link was watching or not. "Come on link, get changed already!" Allen mumbled through the clothing he was currently pulling on over his head.

Link carefully unbuttoned his shirt, letting it roll off his shoulders slowly. he took off his tie and draped it over the back of a chair, as with his shirt. Once he finished changing his clothes, he noticed that Allen was already finished and had been staring at the whole time.

Blushing, Link turned away buttoned up the last of the buttons on his shirt. "W-Why were you watching me while changed my clothing, Walker?" He muttered.

Allen shrugged. "No reason...it's just..." Allen trailed off. Link turned back around and crossed his arms. "Just what?" He urged.

Allen smirked. "You've got one rockin' hot body, there Link."

Link's face went red. He quickly turned away to hide his blush. "D-Don't say such rediculous things whilst under my care, Walker. Especially when they are not true." He muttered the last part under his breath, but not low enough for Allen to miss it.

Allen frowned. "Link, I wasn't lying. You're bloody sexy." He sounded serious. Link turned around and sighed. "Ok whatever you say. Just...let's drop the subject for now. We'll go down for the party now."

Allen sighed. "Yeah I guess so. Well then lets go." Allen got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Link opened it and held it open for Allen. "Thanks." Allen mumbled.

"Cheer up, Walker, it's Christmas." Link said. "Well I'm not happy on Christmas." Allen snapped. Link was taken aback. "Not happy? Why?" he asked.

"It's the day I was adopted by Mana..." Allen said. He hung his head. "Well...isn't that a good thing then?" Link said. "But...it was also the day he died..." Allen said shakily. Link saw a tear slide down the younger ones cheek.

Link's eyes went wide and in a second of not thinking, he walked forwards and pulled Allen into a hug. He cradled the youngers head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know...honestly. I'm sorry, Walker." Link whispered.

Allen started hugging back, wrapping his arms around Link's chest. "Don't be sorry... It was my fault. I hadn't told you sooner. I really should have though... I'm sorry." He sobbed into Link's chest, his words slightly muffled.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry of, Walker. So come on, we should probably start heading off to the party now, shouldn't we?" Link said, he then used one hand to brush away Allen's tears.

Allen smiled. "Thanks, Link." Link half smiled and gave Allen a quick hug. "You'll be ok. I'll stay with you every second." He said before pulling back from the hug and taking Allen's hand in his own. "Come on, let's get going, Walker."

Allen smiled, a true smile, not one of his normal fake ones. He walked ahead of Link, holding his hand and pulling them towards the Dining Hall where the party was being held.

They talked casually until they reached the Dining Hall of the Black Order. "Ready, Link?" Allen asked happily. "Yeah I guess so." Link replied. Allen smiled, "Really, thank you for coming." Link smirked and held onto Allen's hand tighter.

They opened the door and walked into the Hall.

It was so colourful; Dressed in red, green, white and gold. A huge tree stood at the side of the hall, mountains of presents under it. Tinsel hung from every branch, baubles on every twig. Tables with food all over them.

Allen's eyes lit up as he took in the breath-taking scenery in front of him. Link was staring wide-eyed at everything, just like Allen was.

"I-It's beautiful..." Link whispered, more to himself than to others. "Yes, it is. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He replied quietly.

They heard footsteps approaching them and turned around to see Lenalee and Lavi wearing Santa-hats and fluffy red clothing.

"Hello Allen, Link! How are you guys today?" Lenalee asked, caring as always. Allen smiled, "It's great! And the Hall looks beautiful." Allen replied.

"Aww, thanks Allen, It was Lavi and I who did the decorating. I'm glad you like it. " She smiled.

" Merry Christmas, Sprout!" Lavi piped up happily. "Oh, Thanks Lavi, and Merry Christmas too you too. By the way, I'm not a sprout." He pouted as he said the last part.

Lavi laughed. "Haha, okay, Allen. Well, I'm going to go start handing out gifts. See you later! Hey Lena, you gonna help me?" Lavi said as he started skipping off to the tree. Lenalee waved goodbye and headed after him.

"Want to get something to eat?" Allen asked. Link nodded and they headed over to one of the tables full of food.

**~~#_#~~ Time Skip ~~#_#~~**

The party was pretty much over, the presents had been handed out and most people had retreated back to their rooms.

Allen, Link, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were the only ones left, just quietly talking between themselves.

Link and Allen were sitting a few meters away from Lavi, when he suddenly called out to them.

"Oi, Two-spot and Sprout! look above you! Haha. " He chuckled and pointed to something above their heads. Lenalee and the others all looked to where Lavi was pointing.

Link felt like a heavy weaight got dropped on his head. "M-Mistletoe..." He muttered under his breath. Allen blushed, as did Link. "L-Lavi...does this mean Link and I...have to ..." Allen stuttered.

"Oh yes it does. Now...KISS!" He yelled. Link blushed heavily and buried his face in his hands. Allen, red as a tomato, turned to Link.

"L-Link... " He whispered. Link turned to look at Allen.

"Come on, you too! You have to do it!" Lenalee called from somewhere.

"Walker... only if you want to...you don't have to listen to them if you don't want to." Link said. "Link...I want to kiss you. So badly." Allen whimpered.

Link's eyes widened as Allen crept closer. "O-Okay then." He muttered. Allen wound his arms around Link's neck and slowly pressed his lips to the blonds.

Slowly, Link turned and pulled Allen by the hips, bringing them closer together. Allen squeaked into the kiss, as Link started to kiss back.

Lavi and Lenalee watched in amusement as the two continued to kiss.

Allen and Link moved their lips softly against the others, eventually needing air and breaking apart. Allen hugged Link close and Link held on to the younger one tightly.

"Walker...no, Allen...I love you." Link whispered into Allen's ear. "I love you too, Howard Link." He whispered back, turning his face slightly to kiss Link's cheek.

The both of them blushed brightly when they heard Lenalee and Lavi clapping from behind. Kanda was smirking slightly. Allen hid his face in the crook of Link's neck to hide his blush.

"Well done, you two!" Lavi called.

Lenalee giggled and watched the two boys.

Allen stood up, pulling Link up with him. "Hey, I wanna go back to the room now. I'm so tired." Allen yawned.

Link nodded and lean forward to give Allen a small kiss on the lips. "Yes. Let's head back now indeed."

"Hey, Link, Merry Christmas." Allen said as he held on to Link's hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Allen." Link replied, letting Allen lean his head on his shoulder.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

'Yes...I've the someone who I love and who loves me back, and I will do all in my power to protect them even if it means a certain death for myself.' Link thought to himself as he walked hand-in-hand with his one true love.

**~~#_#~~ End ~~#_#~~**  
**Hey, I had no idea how to end this one, so I'm sorry if it wasn't quite what you were expecting. I quite literally had almost no plot in this story. **

**Well I hoped you liked it.**

**Review if you want**

**~~From That Day, You Will Be My Enemy~~**


End file.
